When The Hunter Gets Hunted
by PetitMoi
Summary: My second Landa-fanfic which I'm still working on. Please review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Landa woke up with a yank, he's eyes wandered around the dark room. He knew he was alone, but still he could feel her presence, somewhere in the shadows. He laid his head back down on the warm pillow, trying to fall back to sleep. But the dream had left him anxious and almost frightened.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget her face. Those eyes, brown and cold. Those lips, red and plump with a wicked grin on them. Her slender body that yet had those wonderful feminine curves he adored so much.

Everything came back to haunt him, he knew it would some day.

When the early morning sun found their way thru the many curtains, Landa was already awake.

He rubbed his restless eyes and tried to focus on the assignment of the day.

Weak and weary, he dressed in silence with the dream still fresh in his mind.

He looked at himself in the mirror, realizing he looked like a wreck; tired eyes, pale skin. He knew he was more handsome then this, though he didn't have to time to care right now. He was already late for work when he slipped into his black leather coat and grabbed his cap.

While outside, he suddenly stopped on the sidewalk. The sight of a familiar face met his eyes.

He froze in fright, not daring to move as the sight came closer, walking towards him slowly, the movements almost mesmerizing.

For a short second he closed his eyes, hoping she would be gone by the time he would open his eyes again. Almost fearful, he looked down the street, she was gone. He thought he might look like a fool, stadning on the sidewalk with closed eyes. But he didn't care. The sight of her had frightened him.

How he wish Hermann had been here right now to pick him up, to climb into safety in the back of the car. But today he had to walk to the headquarters since Hermann had announced himself sick.

Landa shook his head, determined a silly sight of the woman wouldn't scare him. A man called "The Jew Hunter" couldn't possibly be frightened by a woman. So he began to walk down the street.

As he entered the headquarters he immediately steered his steps to his office. Safety at last, he thought. He sunk down in his leather chair, his body feeling heavy and worn. The big pile of paperwork in front of him didn't exactly make him feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had slowly turned into late night when Landa finally laid down his pen. He leaned back into the leatherchair, stretchted out his back and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and yawned with weariness. He grabbed the stack of papers and files and laid them in a proper pile in front of him.

He then got up from the chair, ready to get back home for some well-owned sleep.

As soon as he walked thru the doors and out on the streets, he felt her presence. She was close.

It made him shiver with anxiety and he had to admit it made him feel utterly terrifed.

"Hans." Her voice so close to his ear, he never saw it coming.

"Lucinda." It had been a long time since he had spoken her name. The name coming out of his mouth made his gasp.

"Long time no see, Hans. Finally I found you. I've been looking all over for you. You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?"

Landa turned to face her. These she stood, her eyes still brown and dark as chocolate, her lips still red and plump and her feminine figure sent shivers down his spine.

"Missed me?" She stepped closer to him, enough close for him to smell her perfume.

"No, I haven't. Why would I?"

"Oh Hans, don't be like that. Come on, I bet you have missed me alot."

By now she was only inches away from his face. He tried to step back but she suddenly grabbed him by his tie, pulling him back.

This was the time for Landa to become the sly and creepy person he usually was. But she made it impossible for him. She completely made him lose his breath.

"Come on, say it. I wanna hear you say that you've missed me, Hans."

Since he was not a challenge for her, he thought it would be best to obey her, hoping she would be satisfied and leave him alone.

"I...I have missed you. Lucinda."

"That's more like it, darling. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"What do you want?"

"What I want? Good question, detective."

Her sly smile made him shiver once more, making him feel so vulnerable. She realesed his tie and slowly she started to walk in circles around him, giving him a full-body scan. She knew his every weakness, every strength, every fear.

"Please, tell me what you want. Is it money? What?"

"No Hans. I don't want you're money."

He hated when she turned so silent, making the street, where they stood, seem so dead and frightened.

"Then what do you want from me, Lucinda? Look, I haven't heard from you in years and suddenly you are stalking me? Please, I want to go home. I don't have time for silly games."

Her cold laugh made him freeze to the ground.

"Oh, little Hans is starting to get scared, is that it? You're not so tough anymore, are you now?

Do you remember what you did to me?"

Landa wasn't able to speak since he knew perfectly well what she meant. He did a mistake which he regretted so badly. If she only knew how many sleepless nights he had had since that day.

"Yes, I remember, Lucinda. It was a mist..."

"Shup up. I don't want hear the word "mistake" come from you sweet mouth, Hans. There was no mistake. You knew perfectly well what you were doing to me. And the other soldiers...that was watching...stood there and just watched."

"Lucinda...please."

"Mark my words, Colonel. You will hear from me again. This isn't over."

Suddenly it turned silent. Landa knew he was alone. She had run off into the darkness.

He slowly starts to breath normally again, though still shaking by her presence and the memories which she dug up. He took one quick look around him before he walked down the street towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Landa came home around 2 am. Without further thoughts he threw his jacket along with his cap, gloves and leather suitcase on the floor. He didn't have the strength nor the energy to properly but them at their right places. He was too tired and weak - he just needed a good night sleep.

As soon as his head landed on the soft pillow, he started dreaming - about her. She stood before him, wearing nothing but that black nightgown she had wore the first day he had laid his eyes on her. He reached out his hands to grab her, but she backed away. The dream, so real, since he could smell her perfume once again - it made his head spin.

The dream brought him mixed feeling, both fear and pleasure. She was a delicate creature, indeed. He wanted her, take her roughly against the wall or on the floor. He wanted her to surrender to him. In his dream he was mentally stronger then her, his arms grabbing her petite body, slamming it against his own muscular one. He tastes her - licking up and down her neck, like a wild animal.

A sudden loud thump wakes him up from his bothered dream. The room bathes in darkness and he can't quite locate where the thump came from. He suddenly hears someone move in the corner of the room. He sits up, hands startes to tremble, since he can't see what or who it is. He starts to sweat, not knowing if it's a burglar or perhaps...her.

"Who's there?" His voice trembles with both fear and excitement. He's almost afraid what the answer will be.

"Having a bad dream, darling?" She steps out from the shadows, walks towards his bed.

"Don't come closer, Lucinda. I have a gun right here. I'll shot you if I must."

He knows pretty damn well he got no gun by his side. Still, he hopes it will stop her from coming any closer.

"Oh silly Hans. You don't have any gun there at all." She says and holds up his very own gun between her thumb and index finger, waving it at his teasingly.

"Please, what do you want? I need to sleep." He tries to be brave, hoping she won't hear his voice trembling. Landa hates when he feels weak and afraid in front of a woman. Though, Lucinda wasn't ANY woman.

To his great fear she walks closer to the bed, climbs up on the mattress and on all four she crawls closer and closer. Landa has to press himself up against the headboard.

By now her face is only a few inches away from his, so close she can feel his heavy breathing on her skin.

"Oh Hans, you smell so nice. Still wearing that after-shave after all those years? You know, I remember that smell, but I'm not sure wether to hate it or love it. The after-shave is, indeed, very tasteful and it suites you. But when you raped me like an animal in that dark alley along with your men, I must say I hated that smell."

With soft fingers she suddenly touches his face, running them down his clean-shaven cheek, over his trembling lips and down his throat and chest, where she stops and place her hand over his heart.

"Oh darling, you're heart is beating so fast..."

She leans in and gently she whispers into his ear

"I wanna hear it stop."

Landa tries to push her away, frightened by her words. But Lucinda grabs a firm grip around his throat, making him calm down. She straddles him, still holding his throat in her hand.

"DON'T play games with me, Hans. Just trust me."

With her free hand she starts to extricate his tie, unbuttons his shirt, revealing his bare chest and belly.

To Landa's surprise she plants a passionate kiss on each of his nipples, gently licking at them. He can't help but softly whimper. She looks up at him, with that wide grin on her lips.

"I knew you would like that. Remember you did the same to me? I was mostly surprised that, while you were raping me, you took the time to kiss me like we were lovers, you kissed and licked my nipples, taking good care of my body."

She paused.

"Know, I'm gonna do the same to you. Enjoy the ride, Hans."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucinda climbed out of bed, leaving a terrified Landa. She walked over to his desk, where she had placed her purse. Landa tried his best to see what she was doing - starting to slowly panic.

After some fumbling with her purse she walks back to the bed. Once again she straddles him, holding up the item she's brought with her. To his great fear he sees the black blindfold in her hand.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Wh...what are you gonna do with that?"

He felt himself getting really nervous by now, studdering like a little boy, ready to cry for mommy any second now. Landa whimpered softly, making Lucinda smile even wider.

"Awh, poor little Hans. Am I making you feel scared, huh? Don't tell me the big bad Jew Hunter is afraid of little me?"

She placed another heavy passionate kiss on his lips - making her almost aroused of excitement.

She looked down at him - his frightened eyes, his lips trembling, his hands slightly shaking. He has no clue what's coming next.

"Please...let me go. I won't tell anyone you were here. Please...Lucinda."

"Shhh, quiet Hans. You don't wanna destroy this lovely little thing we got going, right? Just relax and close your eyes for me. Come on, be a good boy, Hans."

Reluctantly he closes his eyes, knowing it would be foolish of him to argue with this woman - which clearly is completely out of her mind. An uncomfortable silence fills the dark room.

But he doesn't have to wait long until he feels the soft piece of cloth against his skin.

Even though his room was drenched in darkness, it was nothing to what he forced to put up with now.

"You know, I kinda like it kinky. Do you like it kinky, Hans?"

She was toying with him, like a little girl playing with dolls - she was the master of puppets. The intense darkness behind the blindfold made her voice sounding so evil, cold and terrifying.

He had totally lost his control and power - something he hated.

Landa tries to scream for help, but Lucinda is prepared - she quickly puts a finger against his lips, as if to say: don't even think about it.

He decides not to challenge destiny, so he stays quiet and waits for her next move. He's prepared for the worst - perhaps she's gonna torture him. Or maybe just kill him this instant?

Frightening pictures emerge in his mind, making his whole body tense.

The feeling of soft warm hands on his bare chest makes him almost jump with surprise. The hands runs down his chest and belly and starts to yank at his pants. Landa has no clue where all this is going. He imagined the worst - torture and then death. But this, was somehow pleasant.

With quick fingers she unbuttons and pulls down the zipper. Two hands grabs the pants and pulls them down his legs.

"What are you going to do? Please...don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Oh my sweet Hans. Just shut up and relax."

Landa leans his head against the headboard, trying his best to relax but his body keeps on tensing - and then, a hand rubbing his most intimate parts. A loud moan escapes his mouth and he can't help himself anymore. He feels himself getting more and more aroused the longer she keeps touching him. Even though she can't see it, he blushes.

"Oh my, I had almost forgotten how big you were, darling. I would be a fool if I didn't find this arousing."

Landa notice how her breathing becomes heavier, making him grin. All of a sudden he doesn't feel so vulnerable and afraid anymore - he knew she had a weak spot.

He's deep down in victourious thoughts when he suddenly feels a wet tongue glide along his member. He had been to busy with his mind without noticing she had puleld down his underwear aswell.

A shiver ran down his spine as her tongue played along his shaft and over his swollen head.

He never would imagine her doing this to him. Was this some kind of revenge?`In that case it was indeed a very welcoming revenge.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Mmm...yes. It does."

"Tell me you want me, Hans. Say it out loud.

He hesitates for a moment, weighing the options and the consequences that might follow with his decision. His tries to think clear, tries to think as the sly person he is. But at the moment all rationality has fled his mind.

"I want you, Lucinda."


	5. Chapter 5

She kissed him forcefully, letting her tongue almost hurting him. Landa tried to relax and answered the kiss. The darkness behind his blindfold made the kiss even more intimate, since he wasn't prepared for it.

"Oh Hans, you're sucha good kisser. Remember our first kiss?"

He won't answer - it would be like throwing more fuel into a fire. Hopefully, she doesn't need him to tell her. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that, yes, you remember our first kiss perfectly. Let me refresh your memory."

She place herself right next to him, her breath so close to his ear it made him shudder. She puts one hand on his cheek, slowly starting to caress it - like a lover would.

"Our first kiss, Hans, was in that filthy dark alley. Remember?"

Landa turns in discomfort, he refuse to listen.

"I was on my way home when you and your men stopped me, blocking my way. I remember YOU told me to show you my papers. I was only 19 years old at the time and really frightened aswell.

But I was a good girl and showed you my papers, hoping it would all be in order. But, how wrong I was. Your men grabbed me and dragged me into that dark alley. I think I even remember what you told me before you raped me, something like: Dirty little jewish whores like you need to learn a lesson."

Landa trembles and a strong feeling of sickness rise inside him.

"Please, Lucinda, stop. I don't wanna hear the rest."

"Don't wanna hear the rest?" Now she moves her entire body closer to his.

"I'm in charge here, Colonel Hans Landa. You better be a good little boy and SHUT THE HELL UP. Do you understand?"

"Yes" He answers with merely a whisper, feeling utterly ashamed and small under that blindfold.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back...Hans." His name was spoken almost with warmth - making Landa suspect she was up to something bad.

He didn't have to wait long until the feeling of thin ropes reached around his both wrists and ankles. This was the time for him to panic, he tries to kick and twitch, turn and yank her hands away from him.

"You better hold still, Hans. Or I might hurt you."

He suddenly stops his attempt to escape, knowing it's no use. This woman has it all planned and worked out, he can feel it.

"Lucinda, why are you tying me up? Obviously, an attempt to escape would be foolish of me, wouldn't it? I guess you even have a gun with you."

"Oh, you're so clever, Hans. Good boy."

She mocks him, talking to him like he was a complete idiot - nowing it irritates him as hell.

"Are you comfortable, darling?"

He simply nods at her.

"So, you wanna hear the rest of my story, Hans?"

Again, he just nods, showing his surrender to her.

"So, where was I? Oh yes, you wanted me to "learn my lesson". But even 'til this day I can't for the life of me understand what kind of lesson you wanted me to learn. All you did was taking my virginity, you made me feel dirty, ashamed and unloved. How is that a lesson, Colonel?"

He's not sure what kind of answer she wants. He tries to come up with something that'll make her stop, but his mind is completely blank, nor does he have any strength left to fight her. He couldn't care less about what would happen to him.

"Your silence is not helping, darling. But I guess that you have no idea what kind of lesson you wanted to teach me. I think you just needed to a good ol' fuck. Am I right, Hans?"

"I'm gonna be honest, Lucinda, and tell you that I just wanted pussy. You were sucha easy target and you were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. What's done is done."

Just when he thinks he's got a advantage, a sharp pain on his cheek makes him see dots behind the blindfold.

"You...you...Nazi...PIG."

Another sharp pain hits him again, making him see almost dizzy. This time, Landa simply smiles. He did it, he made her crack. He knew she would have a weak spot. A wave of strength and power sweeps over him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Do you have any idea what I can do to you right now?"

"I have my guess. Show me what you can do, Lucinda. I'm really curious."

Landa knows he's starting to get a bit too cocky, but he can't help it.

His answer almost knocks her advantage to the ground. This wasn't suppose to happen. She had planned it all, every detail was flawless. But he had succeeded, again. That pig.

"Oh you...you little pig. I'm really impressed that you can stay so cocky and bold even though you're tied up and blindfolded."

"This isn't the first time for me, Lucinda. Now, you talked earlier about a "ride"? What was that about? I'm waiting."

A wide grins spreads on his lips and a feeling of victory rise inside him slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucinda is furious. Landa had completely shattered her plan and also made a fool of her. How dare he? Her plan was to slowly break him down, even though she had vicious thoughts about sex included. He clearly surprised her.

"Are you there? I asked you a question Lucinda. I wanna know what kind of "ride" you had in mind for me."

She's moved away from the bed, standing silent in the corner of the room, trying to come up with a plan B. She had been so sure of herself that she hadn't got a thought about making a plan B. She felt almost defeated, again. Lucinda observed him from the corner, fighting the urge to slit his throat right now.

"You have really misbehaved, Hans. Don't challenge me."

"But I do challenge you, Lucinda. You came here for a reason, am I not right? Now what are you waiting for? I'm right here. And I'm, as you can see, certainly not going anywhere."

Lucinda turns away her face, even though she knows he can't see her. She feels ashamed, weak and by now certainly defeated. The rage and plans for vengeance started to slowly escape her.

She refused to be defeated by him once more, she would not let him do this to her again.

A sudden wave of rage makes her grab the small gun she'd hidden in her purse. With a jump she landed right in his lap, grabbing his hair with one hand and placed the gun right against his temple.

"Feel that, Hans? This can be your death, the only thing standing between your death and life is me. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"You don't have the guts, Lucinda. I know you. You don't wanna kill me. If you have wanted me dead you would have killed me a long time ago, but still, here I am - alive and in perfect health."

Damn him and his ability to play tricks with her mind, so reluctant she pulls away the gun.

But soon a stronger wave of rage sweeps over her which makes her pick up her small pocketknife that she'd hidden behind her suspender belt. Slowly she reaches for it and flips up the sharp knife.

Landa can't see what she's up to but the small sound from the knife being fliped up makes him jump in surprise - he knows that sound. Finally, Lucinda has the advantage again, as it should be.

She crawls closer to him, strokes the small and sharp blade along his jawline.

"You better sit still, love. Or maybe I might slit your throat."

He tries to stay still, though his entire body wants to tremble and yank.

"Just...take it easy, Lucinda. I didn't mean what I said earlier. Don't hurt me."

"God how you annoy me, Hans. At first you're afraid like a little lamb, then suddenly you become that sly detective you've always been and then...you yank and twitch by the feeling of a sharp blade against your face. You amuse me. But you also bore me to pieces. Let's have some fun instead."

"A what's your definition of "fun", Lucinda?"

"You'll see, Hans. You'll see."

After what feels like hours, Landa suddenly feels how two hands reach for his manhood. Two warm hands grabs around it, slowly starting to massage it.

"Wh...what are you doing? Hey, answer me."

"I'm really bored, Hans. Let's have some fun. Let me give you that ride I was talking about earlier."

Since he knows she got the advantage again, he won't argue with her. Instead he calms down the best he can and gets prepared for some pleasure, since she is clearly showing him what kind of ride he'll get.

Soft lips together with a hungry tongue starts to roam across his penis - the tongue certainly knows what to do. Landa gasps with excitement as the lips suddenly starts to plant light kisses along his shaft.

"More...more." He tries to thrust upward to show he wants her to take it all in - a slender but strong hand pushes his groin back onto the mattress.

"Patience, Hans. It's my game and you have to play it after my rules."

"But I want more...you're just teasing me, you wicked..."

Sharp nails suddenly digs into his side - making him stop talking.

"I'm wicked, that's true. But you're under my control. And as I said, my game - my rules."

He accepts he simply has to let her play her little game. Though, he doesn't have to wait long enough until wet flesh surrounds his dick - followed by a gasp and whimper. Landa himself lets out a loud moan.


	7. Chapter 7

She slowly started to ride him, up and down while tugging at his shirt. He wants to feel her but the ropes holds him back, he starts to yank his wrists free. At last, the tight ropes gives in and he can finally puts his hands on her body. He grasps her hips firmly, meeting her every movement as he slid back inside her.

The whole scene is barely durable - Landa feels he's close to the edge. Lucinda keeps tugging at his shirt, fucking him insane. The feeling of him inside her is really pushing her to the edge aswell, any minute now.

Landa sits up closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and by grabbing her shoulders he makes her fuck him harder - her pussy throbbing with excitement.

"Come on...come for me, Lucinda. Just like you did in that dark filthy alley. Come for me, you dirty jewish slut."

His words gives her new strength as she begins to ride him madly, pushing them both dangerously closer to the edge with each thrust she makes.

"Hans...Oh..Hans."

"Yes, that's right, schlappe. Make me come."

With one last thrust she push them to climax, at the same time. Their bodies trembling and shaking by the sensation. Landa explodes deep inside her, leaving him gasping for air. Lucinda collapse in his arms, breathing heavy and quick.

"Hans..." She wants to say something, but her heavy breathing is making it difficult for her. She doesn't want it to be an awkward moment, she still wanna show him her power and strength.

"Yes...Lucinda." He tries to answer her the best he can while his breathing goes back to normal again.

She can feel him soften inside her, still he doesn't move or push her away from him. He can almost feel her heartbeats, but as time goes by the quick thumps calms down. Their eyes meet and Landa feels how he blush in front of her, making him look away.

He's completely taken by surprise when she reaches for his face, placing it between her warm soft hands.

"Hans, I want you to look at me."

He hesitates for a short moment, then he turns to face her - her brown eyes meets his hazel ones. Her gaze is almost penetrating, piercing - making him immediately crave for more.

"I'm gonna loosen the ropes around your ankles now, okey? If you try to run, I'll shoot you in the back. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes."

He feels mesmerized by her. Dirty little jewish witch.

Lucinda climbs off his lap and crawls down to the end of the bed, starting to loose the ropes around his feet. Landa sits still, uncertain if he should move or not. He looks down at his ankles, then at his wrists - suddenly realizing he's free. Thousands of thoughts rush thru his head as he quickly jumps out of bed.

Unprepared, Lucinda watches as he steps closer to her and grabs a hold of her throat. Then, he quickly pushes her up against the nearest wall. Her eyes express a mixture of fear and rage.

"You dirty little witch. You almost got me there, didn't you? Well, I must certainly thank you for that pleasuring fuck you just gave me. I surely needed some pussy."

He moves his face closer to hers, letting the tip of his tongue glide along her cheek and over her lips, forcing her to open her mouth and recieve him. He almost violates her mouth, kissing her hungrily - like a wolf.

But a sudden sound of a cocked gun forces him to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Back away slowly, you filthy Nazi." Lucinda raised her gun towards him, aiming directly at his head.

She tried to wipe him away from her mouth and cheek. This was no longer some silly game - it was dead serious.

"Can you blame me from wanting to escape?" He knew she was lethal but now he could play his own little game against her.

"Please, Lucinda. You wouldn't dare. You don't have it in you. You're still that fragile little girl that I fucked in that alley, you haven't exactly changed much."

"SHUP UP." The rage overwhelmed her like someone had thrown a bucket full of cold water over her body. She shook with anger and her hands tremble - something that Landa noticed of course since the gun she was holding couldn't point directly at it's actual target any longer.

She felt like crying, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see her like that - broken and defeated. She refused to give up this game when she had gotten this far.

Bravely, Landa took one step closer to her, with eyes filled with triumph.

"I must certainly confess that I start to enjoy this little game of yours. It's actually kind of fun. But we can always make it even more fun if you came back to the bed with me."

Lucinda couldn't believe what she just heard. He was mocking her again, making her step closer to him, with the gun stilled pointing at his head.

"Don't. Do. That. Hans." Her words was merely a whisper, filled with threat.

"Do what? This?" Landa reached for her waist, slamming her slender body against his. He felt like a wolf tonight and this petite little thing was his prey - a prey he would feast on all night.

"I do what I want. And what I want...is you."

She couldn't deny he had started a violent fire inside her, yet this wasn't what she came for - being used again. She tried to push him away but he was simply too strong, as she knew he would be. The gun she was holding dropped to the floor.

"Let me go, you pig, y-you dirty Nazi, I hate you."

"Now now, take it easy. I just wanna have some fun. I know you want it, that's why you came. I knew you would find me some day - don't think I'm stupid, Lucinda. I've waited for this moment for so long, to finally have you again, to fuck your body into pieces."

Once again she tried to push him away, but his grip only tightened around her waist as she did so.

"I think that you liked being fucked by me in that dark filthy alley. You actually enjoyed it. I guess you simply loved when a REAL strong man took what he wanted from you, just like that. And that's why you fucked me earlier. You can't get enough."

His last words made her almost melt in his arms. She hated him for his ability to find out the truth about people and their actual feelings. She hated that he was right. She had been frighetened back then, yes, but also almost fascinated by his charm, his way to gently kiss and lick her body while he fucked her and the fact that when he was done, he was still a gentleman and kind.

"Let me go, Hans. You don't know anything about how I felt."

"Stop struggling. Give in to me. You know perfectly well that if we're gonna keep this silly little game going, it will certainly end with both of us dead. But if you stop struggle me, I'll assure you I won't hurt you or call for my men - which should be here any minute now."

He glanced at his wristwatch and noticed how it was early morning already.

He pulled her body tighter to him, letting her notice his aching erection. The feeling of it shot a strong bolt of lightning throughout her body, starting at her groin.

"I hope you'll be a smart little girl and come back to bed with me. I have this aching lust for you right now."

He felt her body soften as she stopped struggle against him - it was no use any longer.

She simply had to give in to him, again.


	9. Chapter 9

Unwillingly, she let herself get led back to bed by The Jew Hunter. For every step her courage and plan for vengeance escaped her. She realised she had lost and he had won again. It made her blood boil with fury, but her gun laid on the floor over by his desk - she knew she wouldn't have a chance to reach for it until he would grab her and pull her away.

Landa smiled with victory. He knew he would win, eventually. When he finally reached the end of the bed he turned around and grabbed her arms. Forcefully he pushed her down onto the mattress and after a short struggle he parted her legs, proving her defeated once more.

"Why are you keep on fighting me? Just do as I say, okey?"

He can't remember the last time he had handled a woman this way. But when he though about it, he had never needed to behave like this - women would come to him - hungry, eager and most willing to give him their bodies for only one night with passionate rough sex.

"You're struggling is only making me more turned on, you know. I wish you had struggled a little bit more back in that alley. You can struggle me the entire morning - you're only making me even more excited and hungry for you pussy."

Lucinda won't give up without a fight. Yes, she willingly, and without any protests, gave her body to him earlier. But that wa ssimply a part of her game. Though, it had taken a wrong turn by now.

"I can do this all morning and for the rest of the day, Colonel. I won't give in to you again. I only fucked you as a part of my plan."

She knew she only made a fool of herself. Who did she think she was fooling? Both of them knew perfectly well that she wanted it. She hated herself for wanting this distgusting Nazi pig.

The urge to feel him inside her again, was almost overwhelming. She wanted to struggle against him just a bit longer - even though she felt every muscle wanted to give up.

"Oh mein Gott. You've become quite strong. What a little warrior you are, darling."

He leaned in to gently lick and tug at her lower lip.

"Don't you dare call me darling. I'm not you darling."

A sudden sharp knock on the door interrupted them.

"Standartenfuhrer Landa?"

Landa froze, trying to come up with a plan good enough to make the young soldier go away. Luckily the door was locked. And he still held Lucinda in a tight grip.

"Ja, what is it? I'm rather...ill today. I better stay in bed in case it's contagious."

"Jawohl, Colonel."

A strong kick of adrenaline rushed thru Lucinda's body. That young man outside the door could be her salvation.

Unluckily, Landa wasn't late noticing the sparkle of hope in her brown eyes.

"It's okey, Hermann. I'll call the office later today. Danke."

There was no answer as the young man walked away from the door, only leaving small echoes of his footsteps behind.

"Oh, you're so eager to run away from me. I'm afraid I can't allow that, my dear."

Landa smirked as he watched Lucinda give up the struggle and give him full access to her body.

"Now, let's play one of my games."


	10. Chapter 10

Landa grabs the blindfold she'd left on the bed. He holds it up in each end, showing her what's on his mind.

"You wouldn't dare, Hans. I warn you."

"Wouldn't I? Are you sure about that, Lucinda?" He crawls closer to her, making her back up against the headboard - she's caught. Thoughts of an escape rush thru her mind, her heart beats fast.

"Now, be a good little Jewish slut...and do as I say."

She trembles with fury when he calls her that - she wish he would stop. By now, he's really close - trying to reach out for her face. She wants to push him away, but something inside tells her it would be very foolish. His wide grin frightens her more then ever.

"Oh, mein schlappe. Don't fight me, it's useless."

Unwillingly, she lets him cover her eyes with the blindfold. The intrusive darkness makes her feel so small, so vulnerable. It seems like everything around her had gone deadly quiet. Though, she doesn't have to wait long until she feels his warm hand caress her cheek and then, light kisses on her cheekbone.

"You look truly beautiful with that blindfold. It almost...suits you."

She can't see him but she knows he's grinning at her. He loves the control, the power he possess over her - that feeling alone makes him aroused and hard. An unwelcoming urge makes her wanna reach out to touch him again.

His hand travels down to her throat - he wants to grab it, force the air out of her lungs. For a brief moment he thinks about it, but that would end all the fun. He wanted to play with this eager little bird the whole day.

"Hans?"

"Ja?"

"I want more."

Her words almost surprised him. He didn't expect her to give up so soon yet - though, it was of course very welcoming. He continued touching her - gently stroking her collar bone, then down to her breasts and finally he plants his hand directly between her legs, making her slightly gasp.

"You love it, don't you? You want me to touch you, fuck you all day. Isn't that what you want, schlappe?"

Tatyana simply nods at him, unable to speak as he rubs her intimate parts into a wet and hot frenzy. God, how she wants him. It's true she had been waiting for this moment efter since that day in the alley. But his touch made her even more crazy then the last time.

"So, be a good girl and tell me you want some NAZI cock."

"Never. I would never go that low. Just give it to me."

The slap over her cheek makes her almost dizzy. She tries to hold back the hears, but slowly they start to show anyway as they run down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever contradict me. Do you understand?" The threat in his voice tells her it's deadly serious. She knows it's not wise to challenge him.

"You pig.." Is the only thing she's able to say thru her sobbing.

"Oh, I'm a pig alright." He chuckles at her. He looks down at the petie woman before him. How he loves the control, the power. One hand instantly grips his aching erection - he has waited long enough.

He lifts up her legs to place them on his shoulder while his aching cock push against her pussy. A low moan escapes him. With a quick yank he pulls her skirt upwards. He doesn't ask before he thrusts deep inside her - hearing her gasp as the hard flesh invades her wetness.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucinda nearly loses her mind. Meanwhile, Landa holds himself still inside her - letting her feel every inch of his cock. "You feel me inside you, schlappe? Tell me you like it."

"Yes yes. I like it...I love it."

He pulls her closer in a warm embrace - actually loving the feeling of her soft skin against his own. As he begins to gently thrust in and out of her, he also nibbles at her smooth neck right below her right ear. He teasingly licks her earlobe, softly biting it.

She tries to hold back a loud moan since some of his men probably has arrived by now. She doesn't wanna let them hear. Her arousal takes over so she starts to quickly hump against him to speed up his thrusts.

"Easy, schlappe. Just relax - you'll get more cock then you can imagine."

His thrusts becomes more furious, making Lcuinda start to moun louder and louder. She can't hold it back any longer, she doesn't care if everyone hears her and Landa doesn't make any sign for her to be quiet.

"Oh God..Hans...oh yes. It feels so good. Fuck me fuck me fuck me."

Landa grins. He then pulls down the blindfold to let her see him. The sigh which meets her eyes makes pushes her closer to the edge. She grabs a hold of his buttcheeks, roughly digging her sharp nails into them. She knows he's in slight pain, but she knows he loves it.

She grabs a handful of his hair to pull his face closer, giving him feverish kisses. Lucinda wraps her legs tighter around his waist.

"Mein Gott, you're so tight, mein schlappe."

Suddenly, he pulls back from her. For a short moment they only stare at eachother - until Landa grabs her and roughly flips her over onto her stomach. Automatically, she pulls up her knees - giving him a perfect view of both her hungry holes.

"What a lovely sight, my hungry little whore. I think I'm gonna ravish you all day."

"Please...bitte...Do whatever you want."

To tease him further she seductively wiggle her ass - hoping it will spur him on. The sight makes Landa shiver with lust. He place himself in front of her ass, starting play with his cock along her wet pussy - now and then he slowly push his swollen head inside her, making her hungry for more.

"Tell me you love me, Lucinda. Admit it."

His statement took her breath away and she was just about to turn to face him, when he suddenly grabbed her hair, stopping her to go further.

"No, don't turn around. I'm serious. Just tell me you love me, admit that you do, schlappe."

Every word in her mind had escaped her. Was this another one of his tricks to break her? Or did he actually know that deep down she really loved him?

"Hans. I love you...I think."


	12. Chapter 12

"No no no no no. I KNOW you love me, Lucinda. I can see it in your eyes."

Lucinda felt helpless and the whole story had by now taken a whole different turn. She hated him so badly, not for what he did to her in that alley - but for the fact that he knew her every little dirty secret. How could he know? How?

"Please, Hans. I...I.."

"Yes? Say it, my dear. SAY IT." Once again, Landa can't help but feel victorious. He knew all along he would be in charge again over this eager little bird. He loved the sight of her, slightly trembling and shivering by his presence, but still she wanted him so badly.

"I...I love you Hans, I do."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He chuckles as he leans in to kiss her. Lucinda press herself closer up against the headboard, in a silly attempt to move away from him. But Landa continues to laugh at her and grabs her arms, pushing her down onto the mattress again. Forcefully, he press his lips against hers, feasting on her. She lets herself get dragged along, not able to resist it - like a smoker that can't quit smoking.

"Oh, you're quite hungry for me, are you not? I simply can't get enough of you either. It's like you've bewitched me, my Jewish little witch."

Suddenly, she can't take it anymore - she refuse to be vulnerable any longer, so she tries to push him away, simply making him laugh even louder. Her struggling is useless as Landa tightens his grip around her, forcing himself upon her once more.

"Calm down."

"No, no. Let me go. I won't take this anymore. Get. Off. Me."

"Silly girl, you know you're struggling is making me harder for you. Now, stop behaving like a child and just give in." His face turns into stone and his eyes becomes cold. Lucinda feels another wave of anger come over her.

Another knock on the door suddenly interrupts them, making Landa yank by surprise. With a heavy sigh he climbs out of the bed, leaving Lucinda to her own.

"Ja? What is it?"

"Standartenfurhrer Landa. It's Hermann again. I know you're sick but..."

"Ja ja, what?"

"Herr Goebbels wants to meet you at the headquarters. He said it's urgent."

Quietly, Landa swears and looks over at the old grandfatherclock, then he looks at Lucinda. This wasn't what he had planned, he wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day.

"Ja, naturlich. Give me 30 minutes to get dressed and ready. I'll meet you outside by the car. Danke Hermann."

"Going somewhere?" Lucinda grinned from the bed. If Landa had to meet Goebbels, then she could easily escape.

"Oh yes I am, and you are coming with me."

Suddenly, her heart dropped to the floor. Meeting Joseph Goebbels? Walk into the Nazis headquarters? It made her sick to her stomach by the very thought. She looked over at Landa, which started to get dressed in that stupid uniform - though she couldn't deny it made him look so powerful and more masculine.

"I refuse to go with you. I hate Goebbels, you know that."

"Don't be ridicolous, Lucinda. You thought I was gonna leave you like that? Nein nein nein, my dear, you are coming with me. Now get dressed."

With a heavy sigh she climbed out of bed, gathered all her clothes and dressed in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Lucinda was dressed and ready, Landa suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, you're looking fine. Let's go, Hermann is waiting´and Herr Goebbels hates to wait."

Reluctantly, Lucinda let herself get dragged outside to the car and pushed into the backseat. Landa soon followed and made sure the doors were looked from the outside. Lucinda give him a dark look.

"Just in case, fraulein. I still don't trust you."

The ride to the SS-headquarters was silent and uncomfortable. Lucinda looked outside the windwod the whole time, watching soldiers march down the streets. It made her sick and angry, but mostly scared half to death.

She turned to Landa and slightly yank when she noticed he was staring at her, with that penetrating look he often had. He was studying her, observing her quietly. A strong feeling of content rose inside him, as he looked at his young little prey. She was so petite and vulnerable - hopefully he could keep her for the rest of his life, how fun it would be.

"Stop staring at me, Hans. It's annoying and I will poke you're eyes out if you don't stop."

"Mein Gott, I love you're filthy little mouth sometimes. I thought you had seen yourself defeated by now, but probably you insist to play this game still."

"You have NOT defeated me...yet. In your dreams, Hans."

His chuckle sent shivers throughout her entire body, she hated that chuckle - it was a sign that she already was defeated. But she refused to give up without a fight.

They arrived at the SS-headquarters after 15 minutes. Landa stepped out first, leaving Lucinda in the backseat. For a while, Lucinda hoped Landa had forgotten about her, but her hope died as Hermann came walking around the car and opened up the door for her.

"Colonel Landa is waiting for you, Miss."

"Ehm, okey. Thanks...Hermann."

With trembling steps she walked up the stairs towards the entrance which led into the SS-headquarters. While inside, a strong arm suddenly grabben her shoulder. She looked up into Landa's face.

"Jesus, you don't have to grab me so hard. I'm not a ragdoll, you know."

"For your own safety, I suggest you keep you're mouth shut and let me do the talking, agreed?"

"Yes, agreed."

Lucinda hadn't made up her mind yet about Hans. She couldn't decide if she should hate him or love him. Right now, she was glad she was with HIM and no one else inside the headquarters. Landa finally released his grip from her shoulder. Instead, he placed his arm gently around her waist, as if they were married or lovers.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she saw Joseph Goebbels walking towards them, along with him there were four soldiers, as protection. She wanted to run away, but Landa tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ah, Landa. Finally you are here." Goebbels grabbed Landa's hand in his, and then his eyes landed on Lucinda.

"Oh, and who is this pretty young lady, Hans? Don't tell me you have gotten yourself married?"

Hans grinned.

"No, unfortunately she is not my wife, though I wish she were." He winked to Goebbels which let out a small chuckle.

"I see. She is absolutely stunning. Where have you find your little prey?" Goebbels suddenly grabbed her hand and planted a light kiss on her knuckles. Lucinda looked at Hans which clearly showed that he did not like what Goebbels did.

"Well, she is actually from Italy. And I'm afraid she can't speak a single word german."

Goebbels smirked.

"Aha, well she fits you perfectly, Hans. Good for you you're knowledgeable in italian then."

"Certainly, Herr Goebbels."

Landa looked pleased with his little made-up story. Goebbels was caught in it. He then turned around, signalled for them to follow him. Right then and there, Lucinda wanted to throw up and run outside. She had never been this nervous before. Though, the feeling of Hans close to her made her feel a bit more secure.

"You're doing great, fraulein. This will be over in a minute. And when we come back home I'll reward you good." Hans whispered into her ear as Goebbels and the four soldiers showed the way deep into the SS-headquarters.


	14. Chapter 14

During the whole meeting, Landa held her hand in his - under the table. Now and then he squeezed it gently as if to say: you're doing fine, it will all be over soon. Lucinda tried to focus on something good, she looked outside a big window and fantasized she was out there, in the wild - free from Nazis and pigs like Joseph Goebbels.

She never dared to look him in the eyes, not even when she heard her own name a couple of times. She understood german pretty well, but she tried to shut it all out, she didn't wanted to hear them talk. Suddenly Landa looked at her and she yanked by surprise when she noticed how Goebbels looking at her too, observing.

She knew it, she was caught. She knew Landa would turn her in - that pig.

She was ready to run or fight for her life, when both Landa and Goebbels smirked and then turned their stare away from her.

Landa rose and grabbed her by the arm, making her come back to reality.

"Thank you for your time, Herr Goebbels. It has been a lovely chat. I'm sure your premiere at the La Gamaar will be great."

"I'm sure it will, Colonel. With you as chief of security, we can all feel safe."

The men shoke hands and Landa turned around with Lucinda's arm in a light grip. While just outside the SS-headquarters, Lucinda suddenly sat down on the big stone stair. Landa stayed where he stood, lighting a cigarette.

"Are you okey? You were doing just fine, Lucinda. It's over now."

She tried to breath normal, though her lungs wanted nothing more then to scream.

"Come on, let's go home. I've promised you a great reward, didn't I?"

Lucinda met his eyes - she not what kind of reward he meant. In fact, she didn't mind a good fuck right now, it would certainly made her relax and help her think of something else. Landa held out his hand to her and she let herself get pulled back up on her feet. He even supported her all the way into the car, placed himself close to her. She let her head rest against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of smoke and after shave.

The car slowly stopped in front Landa's residence, forcing Lucinda to wake up from her slumber. She felt weak, and just when she opened her mouth to speak, Landa grabbed her and carried her inside - straight to the bed.

"Danke, Hans."

He leaned in closer to her face, as if he was gonna kiss her. Lucinda closed her eye and waited for it - but the feeling of a cold blade against her throat made her open her eyes again.

"W-What are you doing, Hans? What is this?"

"Sschh, be still, my hungry little bird. I just wanna play a game. I have promised you a great reward, right? I shall of course give you one, but it will happen in MY way."

"Bring. It. On. Hans."


	15. Chapter 15

"Gott, you look so beautiful when you're scared - like an animal ready for the butcher. Be still, liebe. I'm not gonna hurt you...much."

Her heart beats fast and she feels her mouth turn dry. She couldn't tell if he was serious or just messing with her mind again - and she didn't dare to ask. Landa crawled closer - close enough for their noses to touch. Lucinda softly whimpered as his hard bulge pressed against her groin.

"Oh liebling. You feel that? You're making me so damn hard all the time. No other woman have done that before."

He strokes away a curl of her hair from her face, with the blade still pressed against her delicate throat. A thousand thoughts rush thru her mind as she tries to remember where the hell she had dropped her gun.

"Hans, stop this. I declare myself defeated by you. Please, put away the knife."

"You just told me the secret password, fraulein." Landa chuckled and slowly he removed the knife away from her throat - which had left a slightly red and sore mark. He threw it away and instead he placed his mouth right at that red sore mark on her throat, kissing it gently.

"WHAT? That's what this sick little game of yours was all about? You wanted me to confess myself defeated?" She sits up, furious and trembling.

"You...PIG." She tries to jump out of bed but Landa is quicker, pulling her back to him - holding her waist in a tight grip.

"Calm down. Yes, I admit that's what it was all about. You have declared yourself defeated and I always knew I would win. Remember, it was you that started this game and now I have finished it - I won."

Suddenly, Lucinda can't hold it back anymore - she bursts into tears, making Landa completely lose his calm exterior. He had made many men and women cry by just appearing, but this was somehow different. He knew Lucinda was in fact a strong woman. But having her laying in his arms, crying and sobbing like a child, made him almost soft inside.

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her head to tilt backwards so their eyes met.

"My pretty little bird. Why are you crying like that?"

"I don't know, Hans. I just...thought I would win for once in my life. I came her to both defeat you, to avenge what you did to me in that alley, but I also came here for...more."

She blushed as she told her secret longing for him and that she really never had any intention to kill him.

"I've been looking for you so many years, all over this Nazi-infected Europe. I want you, I need you, I...love you. Please, let me be yours."

Landa is speachless. This delicate woman in his arms, a jewish woman, has just declared her love for him. And he, a high-ranked SS-colonel, is the only thing that's keeping her alive - since he could easily order his men to burst in right now and take her away from him, into the gas chambers.

People had always thought Landa to be a evil man, a cold-hearted bastard without heart and soul. How wrong they were. He had gone thru life alone, only sharing his bed with men and women for a single night, and when the moring came he was alone again. He looks down and meets her eyes, she has stopped her sobbing - but her body is still tense and slightly trembles.

"Ja, stay with me Lucinda. I will protect you, love you, want you, need you. But you will have to give up your name, your religion, your memories from your life as a jew. You have to start over as a german-italian woman. Do you understand?"

Lucinda gently nods into his jacket.

"Good. It will all be fine if you just play along. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. Meine kleine liebling."


	16. Chapter 16

"Try to get some sleep, liebling. You need it and I think it will do you good. When you wake up, we'll deal with your new identity."

Without an argument, Lucinda let him pull the covers over her body. Next thing, he kissed her forehead and then he walked over to sit down by his desk. First thing first - her new name. What would it be? Something italian...or perhaps german? He could say that her father was german and her mother was italian. He knew Lucinda could speak german very well - but could she speak any italian?

He sighed heavy and leaned back in the chair. Now and then he turned to look at her, sleeping and content. Once or twice he walked over to her, leaned down closely to her face and listened to her heavy breathing. She was so pretty, he could never deny that. He stroke her chin with a gentle finger, then up towards her temple and over her hair. What a remarkable young woman she was, and she had bewitched him, completely.

But he was also ashamed. Ashamed that a simple jewish young woman had bewitched him like this. He was The Jew Hunter and his job was to find jews and have them killed. Yet, there in his bed she was, fast asleep and vulnerable. Did she know how quickly he could kill her? She had courage, no doubt about that.

Landa sighed once more, feeling worried about the whole thing. He prayed to God it would last. If anyone, even Hermann, would find out Lucinda was a jew, it would all be over in split of a second.

Lucinda woke up, rested and perky, but alone. She quickly noticed how Landa's cap, leather coat and briefcase was missing. Hopefully, he had only gone back to the headquarters to deal with some work. She sat up and looked around the room. This was the perfect idea for her to snoop around, but simply for fun. She already knew Landa was a interesting man, but she still had the urge to look for something new about him - perhaps secret items he had hidden here somewhere.

Not to waste time, she quickly jumped out of bed and went straight over to his desk. Everything laying at it's rightful place, properly and tidy - something that made her smile. Carefully, she opened every small or big chest in the desk, trying not to make a mess that would be too noteable. But without success. It seemed as the man didn't have any secret items or papers at all.

She sighed, mostly out of boredom.

"Looking for something?"

She quickly turned around to meet his gaze. Landa stood by the door, looking tired and worn out. Lucinda felt herself blush but also a knot of fear inside her stomach. What was he gonna do to her? What if he'd suddenly changed his mind? What if he was gonna give her away after this?

"Hans..I-I..I'm so sorry. I woke up to notice that you were gone and I...guess I was bored. I didn't mean to harm you in any way. I just wanted to see if the great Jew Hunter had any secrets...like most people do."

She didn't dare to hope for the best but she had done what she could and hopefully he would understand her. His penetrating look made her shiver and it gre worse as he slowly began to walk towards her. He dropped his briefcase along with his cap on the floor. He never took his eyes away from her.

"Hans..please..bitte. You have to believe me. I'm so sorry...I.."

The sudden disrupt made her shiver even more, but this time it was with pleasure. Landa had kissed her, passionately and with raw hunger. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a loving embrace, making her whole body tensed underneath his touch.

"Oh Hans, please take me. I've waited to long."

Landa suddenly released her and to her surprise he turned against the desk and with a quick motion he threw everything down on the floor - papers, files, the lamp, pencils. Then, he once more grabbed her and lifted her up onto the desk.

"Pull up your skirt, now."

She did was she was told. Meanwhile, Landa struggled to pull down his pants together with his underwear. She looked down and noticed he was rock hard. Without further words he entered her fast, giving out a loud moan of content.

"Oh mein Gott. Finally. I've been having this aching erection for you for so many hours. I had to run out from a important meeting just to come home and fuck you."

"Then fuck me, Hans. Please."

He quickly started to thrust himself in and out of her body, her hands travelled down to grab his ass - trying to make him go faster and harder.

"Yes yes yes. Faster please.. Fuck me faster Hans."

She placed her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper. Probably, it drove him insane since his thrusting started to become wild and almost insane. Landa then ripped open her blouse along with the bra - and hungrily he licked and kissed her erected nipples.

"God, you're gonna make me come, Hans."

"Ja, ja. Come for me now. Come, liebling."

The rough treatment which he gave both her pussy and nipples pushed her over the edge with sucha force she almost lost her breath. She screamed as his throbbing cock made her come three times after eachother. And finally, she felt him come to. His pulsating cock spewed out it's juice, deep deep inside her.

None of them moved. Landa let himself soften inside her and Lucinda kissed his forehead, pulling him into her arms.

"My sweet Hans. What an amazing adventure we're about to start, you and I."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucinda woke up next to a sleeping Hans. She had no memory that they had moved over to the bed after their sweet lovemaking on his desk. She loved to look at him while he was slept - he looked to vulnerable, innocent and fragile.

She moved closer to him, cuddled up against him with his arm under her neck. She could stay right here forever.

Hans woke up in the middle of the night - a bad dream had made him yank up from his deep sleep. He looked at the other side of the bed, where Lucinda laid fast asleep. He looked at her for a moment, and then he laid his head back down on the soft pillow. He hated his nightmares, it always felt so real and hostile. He closed his eyes and soon he managed to go back to sleep.

When the morning came, Hans was already up and ready for work. Lucinda sat in bed and looked at him while he tied his tie around his neck. She admired him so much - his handsome face, that sexy jawline, his graceful posture - he could have been a king in a land far away.

"What are you looking at, princess?" Hans smiled at her as he saw her in the mirror.

"Nothing. Just looking at my handsome man. For how long are you gonna be away? I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"I know, my little bird. But my job requires much hard work. Alot of paperwork that has to be done and such. Boring stuff really."

Lucinda climbed out of bed and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him from behind. Hans sighed as he felt her body pushed up against his. He turned around, looked at her intensely.

"My beautiful lille bird. I'll try to be back home for dinner, but I can't promise you anything."

"It's okey, take your time. I know you're job requires that."

She winked at him and teasingly slapped his bottom.

"Oh, don't you tease me, little lady. I don't wanna be late for work."

"Or else..?"

Hans pushed her up against the nearest wall, his aching erection throbbed against her.

"Oh my, Hans. You naughty man, you better hurry off to work."

"Oh, you little temptress. You'll get yours when I come home."

Before he left, he kissed her hungrily, and Lucinda couldn't do anything else but to melt by it, while clinging to his body.

As he stepped out of the room, a stabbing feeling of loneliness hit her. She went back to bed.

As Hans arrived at the SS-headquarters, a familiar voice called out for him.

"Colonel Landa, wait a second. I would like to have a word with you."

Hans sighed heavy as he recoqnized the voice of Major Dieter Hellstrom. As he turned around to face him he put on his most charming smile.

"Jawohl, Major Hellstrom. Here I am, what do you want to talk about."

"Well, Herr Goebbels asked me to look up this young girl that you brought here the other day. You know how paranoid Herr Goebbels can be."

Hans wanted to hit him in the face, right then and there. On the inside, hell broke lose but Hans was good enough to control and restrain himself from beating up Major Hellstrom.

"Bitte, Major Hellstrom. How about we discuss this inside my office, don't you think that would be much better?"

"Ja, I guess it would be. After you, Colonel."

Hans marched quickly with Major Hellstrom close behind into Landa's office. Hans sat down behind the big tidy desk and calmly he looked at Hellstrom.

"Now, Major, please tell me what this is all about. Doesn't Herr Goebbels trust me anymore? This young girl is simply a dear friend of mine from Italy."

"Ja ja, I know all that but...don't you think she looks a bit...Jewish."

Major Hellstrom was not a fool. Any change in Hans mood could be a disaster, so he tried his best to remain calm and unaffected by Dieter's remark.

"Jewish? What on earth makes tou think she's Jewish? And don't you think I would have noticed or known if she actually was a Jew? Come on, Dieter, you're being a fool. Herr Goebbels is indeed paranoid. I can assure you my young friend isn't even close of being a Jew."

He felt Dieter's burning eyes on him, that annoying observing look he always had when he met people. Hans slightly hated him for it. This annoying, awful young Major sitting opposite to him was nothing more then a ass-licking fake soldier. God, how he wanted to throw the bastard out from his office and have him fired.

"Colonel? I'm not here to offend you. Herr Goebbels simply send me here to get answers and answers he shall have. I'm just doing my job, Colonel Landa."

Hellstrom then rose from the chair, clicked his bootheels and saluted before he left the room.

Hans sat in silence, slightly shaking with anger but also fear. If anyone would find out that Lucinda was a Jew, they would take her away from him and into the gaschambers.

He knew he had to do something quick, but what?


	18. Chapter 18

Lucinda had just woken up from a airy slumber, when she heard a sharp knock on the door. She quickly sat up, listening tense as she had no idea who it could be that came knocking on the door at this hour. She knew it couldn't be Hans, of course, why would he knock on his own bedroom-door?

She starts to slightly tremble, getting really uneasy now. None the less, she is determined to climb out of bed and see who might standing on the other side of the door. She grabs Hans robe and puts in on quickly. With quiet steps, she walks up to the door, leaning her ear against the smooth wood.

"Who is it?"

"Fraulein, my name is Major Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo. May I come in?"

Lucinda froze in fear. What the hell did a major from the Gestapo doing here. She's sure he knows that Hans is at work so...

Another sharp knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Fraulein, I demand that you open this door right now or I will have to break it up, if I have too."

"Yes yes, I understand. Please hold a second, I..I'm not properly dressed."

Lucinda took the silence from outside the door as a yes and quickly she tried to gather up all of her clothes, that, unfortunately, lay scattered all over the floor after the lovemaking from yesterday.

She sat on the bed, holding a stocking in one hand while putting the other stocking over her foot, when suddenly the door gets kicked in and Major Hellstrom along with two SS-soldiers walks in.

"There's one thing you should know about me, fraulein, and that is that I don't like to wait - especially not for women. When I tell you to do something, you will do it right away - without hesitation. Have I made myself clear?"

Lucinda is now trembling with a mixture of fear and anger. How dare he come in when a lady isn't properly dressed, what a pig.

"You have to excuse me then, Major Hellstrom. But I was just about to get dressed and I thought you would have manner enough to wait for a lady. Unfortunately, I was very wrong."

"A lady? Shut up you Jewish slut. I know what you are and it's definitely not a lady."

It all happened so quickly. Hellstrom grabbed Lucinda by her hair and with one strong quick yank he threw her down on the wooden floor, with a loud thump.

Lucinda looked up at him, tried to find any mercy in his eyes. But clearly, she didn't know Major Hellstrom to well to know that he rarely showed any mercy at all.

"Please stop. I'm not a Jew..please, talk to Hans."

She tries to move away from them, staring to crawl into a corner of the room - looking for protection.

"Colonel Hans Landa is a fool, he may be a damn good detective and an excellent Jew Hunter - but he's a fool. I know that the Colonel knows that you're a Jew - he has betrayed our Fuhrer."

It all feels like a horrible nightmare, she wants to wake up from right now. All these years she had been so cautious and no one had ever taken her for a Jew before - until now. How could he have known? It's impossible.

Suddenly, a sound of a chair being moved across the floor. Lucinda looks up and sees the chair standing in the middle of the room. The two SS-soldiers walks over to her and pulls her up from the floor, drags her over to the chair and pushes her down onto it.

Major Hellstrom walks up to her, leans his face closer to hers.

"You thought you had it all worked out, didn't you? You thought you were a clever bitch. You were wrong and now you will die."


	19. Chapter 19

Lucinda closes her eyes - wishing it all away. But Major Hellstroms voice yanks her back to reality by slapping her over the face with his gloved hand.

"Wakey wakey, Lucinda. Yes, that's correct, I know your name aswell. You see, I'm a very very good detective myself - not like your dear Colonel, but pretty close actually."

His wide grin sends strong chills down her spine. She wants to scream and yell, hoping someone would hear her - perhaps Hermann. And where the hell is Hans when you need him? It all feels so unreal. This isn't happening - or is it? She would never have thought her life would end like this.

And Hans, my dear Hans, she thought. He would come home to a dead body in his bedroom. She can imagine his reaction; chock, sadness and then the fierce rage. She knew Hans would avenge her.

"I guess you're hoping that your Hans will be coming through that door anmy second now, don't you? Well, I'm afraid your dear Hans has been taken care of by the SS. Your Hans is no more."

His words set Lucinda on fire. A mixture of rage and sadness washed over her and she felt panic fill her entire body. She started to scream and kick into the air, trying her best to break free from the ropes which they had bound her with. The two SS-soldiers is laughing, pointing at the stupid little Jewish girl that tries to escape.

Suddenly, Major Hellstrom walks up to her and grabs her by the hair.

"Stop your kicing and shouting or I'll slit your throat right now. Have I made myself clear?"

She doesn't wanna answer but she knows she has to. She nods gently and looks away.

Hellstrom releases his grip from her hair and steps back to Hans' desk - where he sits down on the chair and lits a cigarette. And then, with a slight nod to the SS-soldiers, he turns his back on them and the beatings begin.

Lucinda tries to relax the best she can, hoping it won't hurt as much. She closes her eyes and waits for the first fist. She doesn't have to wait long enough before she feels a sharp pain in her face, right across her nose. She can hear it break and at first she doesn't feel anything.

The fists comes raining over her body. They even kick her where they can. She feels pain in her head from a strong fist, she can taste blood in her mouth after a fist had punched out maybe two or three of her teeth - she didn't know but she felt it. Her sight became blurry and she knew she soon would be falling into that calm welcoming blackness of coma.

She hears laughter in the distance, a laughing Major Hellstrom. She can smell the smoke from his cigarette, even though her nose is crushed. Her hearing becomes undone and she is ready to die any second now.

Then she see Hans, his face are looking right at her, his eyes so warm and loving. She runs to him. It all feels so real. The pain is gone and she's happy.

But suddenly, a loud bang and a body slamming to the wooden floor. Then, another bang and another body hitting the floor.

Lucinda tries to open her eyes, tries to focus on the shape standing at the door with an arm raised and with something that looked like a gun in it's hand.

"Dieter, you fucking arschloch. What have you done to her?"

Hans' voice yanks her back to the world of the living. Her body feels so dead but her brain manage to stay conscious enough to understand that Hans came for her rescue after all.

She hears a third loud bang and she knows that Major Hellstrom has fallen. Then, two strong hands that releases her from the chair, then pulls her up in his arms, leading her to the bed.

She barely feels the kiss which he plants on her forehead before leaving the room. He didn't say where he was going but she thought of two options; perhaps he just left her there to die in peace or he was went to get a doctor.

Minutes feels like hours and she isn't sure if she's dead or still alive. The last thing she sees before the coma takes over again, is a unfamiliar face of a man looking down at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucinda woke up two days later. The sunlight had found its way thru the curtains and blinded her. She turned her face away and whimpered softly as she felt a strong pain in her neck.

"Oh, be careful, liebling."

She forced her eyes open and saw Hans standing in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee. She tried to sit up but her body felt so numb and weak.

"Nein, nein. Don't do that. Just lay still. You have lost alot of strength, schatzi. You have to rest."

Hans sat down at her side on the bed and kissed her forehead gently. He placed her small hand inside his and squeezed it gently.

"Liebling. I have been so worried. After the doctor had examined your wounds I was almost certain he would say that you wouldn't make it."

He suddenly looked away and sighed. Lucinda knew why. Of course, the famous Jew Hunter didn't wanna show himself so vulnerable. But Lucinda knew he did everything to keep the tears from falling. She wanted to say something, but her mouth felt dry and her tongue seemed undone.

She put one slender hand against his cheek, stroking it gently. He turned to look at her again. His hazel eyes looked tired, bleary and she could see he had been really worried.

"That pig...das schwein. How dared he burst into my house like that, and think he could interrigate you and...do this." Once again he had to look away. Lucinda's face was pretty damaged. Her nose had now a total different shape then before, her left eye was swollen and if would probably take a while before she could use it again. Three teeth were missing on the right side of her upper row, her once so beautiful lips were also they swollen and split open at two places.

Nonetheless, you could still see the beauty behind it all. Hans took both her hands in his and kissed them, leaned his forehead against them.

"It's all my fault...it's my fault, all of it. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Lucinda didn't understand what he meant by that. Did he say all of this was his fault? Had he said something that had caused this?

"H-Hans...I..." She needed to speak, she wanted to hear her own voice again. The sound of her trying to talk made Hans yank up from his restless mumbling.

"Ja? What are you trying to say, liebling?"

That was all she could manage to say. But she woudln't give up that easily. She needed water, that's all. There had to be some water here nearby, so she started to look around the room. Luckily, Hans had placed a carafe with water on his desk. She pointed at it and whimpered softly.

"Ja?, Wasser?" With a quick jump, Hans got out of bed and over to his desk. He grabbed a big glass and filled it all the way up. And with quick steps he walked over to Lucinda. He held the glass for her as she moved her lips towards the edge of the glass. The feeling of fresh cold water down her dry throat felt amazing. It was almost as if it gave her some new strength.

"Hans...my love. Thank you." She still had a hard time to talk but, she was speaking again. Her lungs felt bothered and the stitches and bruises in her face felt itchy. She also noticed how her head and right wrist was bandaged.

Hans looked at her from the side of the bed. He looked so tired and small. She could tell that he hadn't slept for many hours, his hair was messy and it seemed that he had been wearing the same shirt ever since he found her there with Major Hellstrom and the two SS-soldiers.

"Darling, you should get some sleep. I'm okey now, I'll be fine."

"Ja, but I don't dare to fall asleep. What if something happens to you and I can't help you. I don't feel like sleeping now anyway. I'm just so happy that you have woken up and are talking. It has been some really critical hours here. The doctor left this morning, saying that you'll be alright."

She tried to smile at him, showing her appreciation towards him. He was afterall a good man, Hans. She knew he would do anything to look after her.

"Hans, my sweet sweet Hans. I love you so."

He leaned in and gently he kissed her cheek. Then he walked over to his desk and sat down. He clenched his fists and tried hard not to show his feelings to Lucinda. He hated when he felt vulnerable and he would never ever cry in front of a woman, not even Lucinda.

He felt completely worked-out. Lucinda was right, he really needed to get some sleep. But it was impossible. Not after he had killed a Gestapo-major AND two SS-soldiers. Though, he hadn't hesitated a second when he saw what they had done to her. It had actually felt good to pull that trigger against Major Hellstrom. The problem was that the punishment for killing a major was death, more likely, death by hanging.

But no one knew about this, except for Hermann. Hans could always count on him. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned to look at Lucinda. It pleased him to see that she had fallen asleep. She needed it. There's was only one problem.

She had lost the baby that had started to grow inside her.


	21. Chapter 21

A week passed and Lucinda was still bedridden. Though, she felt a bit better, her body were still weak. She could feel the stitches heal and she had asked Hans to hand her a small mirror so that she could witness what the Nazi pigs had done to her.

"Liebling, you look much better and healthier. Your stitches is healing fine and the bruises is changing to a lighter color, so that means they're gonna disappear soon."

"I look like a monster. No Hans, I don't want you to see me like that. Aren't you disgusted by me?"

Luinda hid her face in her hands, letting small trails of tears fall down her cheeks.

"My sweet sweet darling. I am in no way disgusted by you. In my eyes you're still very beautiful. Ich liebe dich."

He reached for her chin and leaned in to gently kiss her wounded lips. Slowly, he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Lucinda closed her eyes to enjoy it better, though it slightly hurted as his soft lips touched hers. The small cuts had started to slowly heal but the pain was still there.

"Geliebt, is there anything you need or want? A glass of water? Something to eat? Anything, my dear."

"Well, another glass of cold water would be nice. But unfortunately I don't have any appetite just yet."

"Lucinda, you have to eat something. You are loosing strength for everyday you're still in bed. Bitte, just a slice of toast or something."

She sighed and gave him a short nod.

Lucinda woke up to an empty room and it seemed as if it was late at night. The curtains was drawned together in front of the windows, but she could still notice the sharp light of a lamppost outside by the street.

She sighed heavily and sat up. She didn't like to wake up alone like this. Where was Hans? She suddenly felt very insecure and afraid.

Her body felt really weak but she knew she would have to get out of the bed some time. Slowly, she tried to wiggle her toes, then her feets. They felt numb but she refused to give up. She continued to move her legs and soon she had managed to move from the middle of the bed to the bedside, letting her feet touch the slightly cold wooden floor.

She smiled to herself. It all felt a bit shaky but with some strength from her arms she managed to heave herself up from the bed and was now standing upright.

It felt like her legs had fallen asleep pretty badly but she refused to go back to bed. And as Hans said, she needed to get her strength back some day soon.

With one slow shaky step she put her left foot in front of the right one. And that she continued to do until she had reached the bedroom door. It had been a shaky, uncertain little trip but she felt proud that she had succeeded.

Before she could open the door she leaned against the wall nearby to gather some more strength.

After a few minutes she decided to continue the struggle to regain some more life into her bones, so she gently opened the door and peeked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucinda slowly opened the door, leading out to the small corridor. It was so quiet - she didn't like that. She wanted to call for Hans but her voice hadn't really come back to it's full strength.

With slow but shaky steps she walked out into the corridor, where she suddenly stopped. Which way should ge pick to look for Hans? She knew she didn't have enough strength to wander around the house all day. So she wanted to make sure she would find Hans soon.

She turned to the left, and then to the right. She hated to choose - it would often be the wrong choice anyway. But after a short time of shilly-shally, she decided to go down the corridor towards Hans' livingroom.

It was a shaky trip, but she was determined to handle this by her own. She didn't want Hans to treat her like a baby again - she could do this.

After what felt like forever, she finally reached the livingroom, empty. With a heavy sigh she sat down in one of the big armchairs.

She felt exhausted and confessed to herself that she needed more rest before she would walk around like this again. As she regained some strength, she grew a bit worried.

Where was Hans?

He wouldn't leave her here, all by herself. Would he?

The lump of worry grew bigger in her stomach as she tried to think about possible places for him to be. There would of course be the SS-headquarters. But his briefcase and leathercoat was still here. Suddenly, she felt faint with fear that someone had found out his secret - the killing of Major Dieter Hellstrom and the two SS-soldiers.

What if they had come for Hans earlier when she was asleep? No, that can't be it. She would have heard voices and a car driving away.

She sat up in the armchair, every limb tensed. She was really worried right now.

With still weak and shaky legs she managed to get up from the armchair, supporting her unstable abalnce against different furnitures of bookshelves along the way, until the reached the corridor once again.

She decided to take a look in the bathroom, he might be there - taking a hot bath or whatever.

With the doorknob in a firm grip, she opened the door and found Hans, sitting on the floor against the wall. Drunk as a jackdaw, with his hair all messed up, his shirt unbuttoned and dirty.

"Ah, liebling. Kamm hier. Where have you been? *hiccup*

"Hans. What on earth are you doing? Why are you being drunk in the bathroom? Is there something wrong with being drunk in the livingroom?"

Lucinda sat down beside him, kissed his temple and took the bottle of scotch from his left hand.

She looked at him, he looked awful and somehow miserable.

"You need a bath, darling. Come, let me help you."

She didn't know how she would manage to have strength enough to help him up but, someone had to do it.

So, after a short while of struggling to help Hans up from the floor, she placed him on the toiletseat and started to undress him.

"Oh, Lucinda. You are one gorgeous lady, did you know that?"

He smiles at her, his famous seducing-smile. She can't help but slightly laugh at him. He looks rather silly when he's this drunk.

"Yes, thank you very much Hans. But you gotta take a needed bath right now, okey?"

"Okey-dokey."

Hans giggles like a small boy, but she knows it's just the scotch that's talking.

She turns on the water in the bathtub and helps Hans up on his feet once again. Atleast, she didn't have to help him down into the bath. When Hans finally had sat down in the tub, Lucinda took a small towel, drenched it in the water and began cleaning his face, shoulders and chest.

Hans never took his eyes away from her, as she cleaned him up with the small towel. She was indeed the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

The reason why she had found him completely drunk in the bathroom, was because the SS-headquarters had found out about his little secret. He knew they would sooner or later. Though, he didn't know how they had found out but he didn't care right now.

He knew the punishment for what he had done, death by hanging.


	23. Chapter 23

Hans woke up in the bed, dazed and with a huge hangover from last night. His first thought was to cuddle up next to Lucinda, but when he turned to face her - he found himself to be alone.

With a yank, he sat up in the bed, every muscle tensed. Even though he was alone in the room, he could feel them near. He had waited for this to happen and he knew the day would come sooner or later. But he wasn't prepared for it to happen this soon.

He held his breath. Someone was right outside the door. He could sense it. When he listened really close, he could hear the sound of a faint breathing. Probably, whoever that was in charge of these soldiers, had put one of them outside Hans' bedroom - just in case he would wake up and try to run.

Without making too much noice, Hans got out of bed and took his time to get dressed. He grabbed a new pair of trousers and a new washed militarygreen shirt out of the closet. He gently put his uniform on, together with all his medals ad his gun.

He knew this was the last day in life, so he could just as well look good when he meets God.

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror, put the cap on and turned towards the door.

"I know you're out there, young man. And I just wanted to tell youb that I'm coming out willingly. But first, tell me your name."

Silence. Then a low cough followed by a soft voice that answered:

"Heinrich, Standartenfuhrer."

"A good german name, isn't it? Okey. I'm coming out now, there's no need to be violent, Heinrich."

He gently grabbed the doorknob and with a slow move he opened it. A young face met his eyes. The young soldiers couldn't have been more then 20 years old. Perhaps younger.

"Guten Morgen, Heinrich."

"Guten Morgen, Standartenfughrer Landa." The young soldier clicked his bootheals as Hans entered the corridor.

"Now Heinrich, before you'll take me to your superior, I would like to now where the young girl is?"

The soldier looked uncomfortable, as if he wasn't allowed to say. Though, he was standing in front of the notorious and famous Jew Hunter he'd heard so many stories about.

He leaned forward Hans and whispered:

"Standartenfuhrer, the young girl has already been brought to the Headquarters. My superior has already left and my job is to handcuff you and bring you to him."

Hans knew there was no idea to argue. He knew how it worked, so he held out both wrists against the young soldier, which quickly handcuffed him - as if the famous and clever Jew Hunter would do anything to escape.

"Standartenfuhrer, if I may say, it's a pity that I had to do this. I've heard so many great things about you and I never thought I would have to handcuff the great Jew Hunter. You are very liked and respectable among us younger men in the army."

"Now now Heinrich. It's alright. You're just doing you're job. And you're doing it quite good I must say."


	24. Chapter 24

As they got into the waiting car, Hans was placed next to a gruesome-looking soldier. He was big and looked quite brutal. As the big soldier laid his eyes on Hans, it seemed as his face lit up and a wide grin sperad on his lips.

"Also, the famous Jew Hunter. I never thought you would get yourself into this kind of trouble, Standartenfuhrer. You're a very respectable man."

Hans never answered him. Instead, he turned to look outside the window, thinking about Lucinda. How was she? Had they harmed her in any way? The thought of these beasts had harmed his Lucinda made him almost sick.

Soon, the car slowly stopped and Hans was brought out of the car by the gruesome-looking soldier. The big fellow took a firm tight grip around Hans' arm and walked him up the big stone staircase.

While inside the Headquarters, they were met by Goebbels himself.

"Hans Landa. I never thought you of all people would decieve us like this. And mostly, you have decieved the Fuhrer by bringing a filthy Jewish whore into your house and YOUR BED. Aren't you ashamed? You really thought she could trick us? Hans, you fool. This is the Third Reich, we are powerful and clever."

"I spit on you and these Nazipigs. I spit on the Fuhrer. I've never supported your idealism. So what does it matter now, old friend?"

Goebbels observed Hans closely.

"Take him to one of the interrogate rooms."

"Jawohl, Herr Goebbels." The giant hadn't let go of Hans' arm and now he got dragged deeper into the Headquarters for interrogating.

After what felt like an hour, they finally reached a room. The huge soldier opened the door and pushed Hans inside.

"Sit down and wait for the interrogater."

After that, the soldier shut the door with a loud bang and Hans heard him lock the door from the outside. Now, he felt really lost. He still didn't know where Lucinda was, or even if she was still alive. What if they had already transported her to Auschwitz? Just the thought of Lucinda pushed into the gaschamber, naked and scared. It made him so angry, so full with rage.

He looked down at his wrists and noticed how thin red marks had appeared on his skin under the handcuffs. Suddenly, it was as if he couldn't control it anymore. He fell to his knees, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. All was lost. Lucinda was probably dead by now. Without caring whoever might would hear him, he threw his head backwards and let out a high raging scream into the air. The scream grew bigger as it echoed throughout the room.

He screamed until his body collapsed on the cold stone floor. He could just aswell die right here, he thought. He wouldn't care. If Lucinda was dead, there was nothing left to fight for.

Muffled voices brought Hans back to reality. The door opened and an unfamiliar Gestapo-officer entered.

"Standartenfuhrer Landa. Herr Goebbels has made sure that you can meet your dirty Jewish witch one last time. After that, she will be brought to Auschwitz. You have an hour with her. I suggest you use that time wisely." The officer from Gestapo brought up a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

Hans quickly pulled himself up from the cold floor. He couldn't believe it. All this time he thought she as already dead. Atleast, he could say goodbye to her properly.

Their eyes met as soon as she entered the room. Lucinda threw herself in his arms, inhaling his scent. Her tears soaked his collar.

"Liebling, my dearest Lucinda. I'm so sorry for this. I'm the reason to why we're here. I'm so sorry, my love."

Hans pressed her slender body against his, remembering every night they've spent together. He had missed her scent, her lips, her soft skin against his.

"Hans, no. Before I even started my foolish game with you, I knew this would eventually happen. I guess it's fair to say that we both are the reason to why we are standing here today."

Lucinda kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Come, liebling. We only got an hour and I'm gonna take the Gestapo-officers advice and use it the best I can."

Hans slowly pushed her up against the nearest wall, pressing his muscular body closer to hers. He grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, pushing his groin against hers.

Lucinda gave out a low whimper as she felt how he started to hardened inside his pants.

"Hans, I..."

"Sschh, mein schatzi. Don't speak."

Lucinda did as she was told and kept her mouth shut, just letting Hans ravish her. This was their last time in life together, so she wanted it to be perfect.

Hans gently started to kiss down her throat until he reached her breasts. Her nightgown, which she had been dragged away in, was full with dirt and filth. He ripped it open and teared it off her body. He then noticed how she slightly trembled before him. It was a bit chilly in the room, but none of them seemed to care about it.

As Hans began to kiss and nibble at her breasts, Lucinda helped him out of his uniform.

It all sememd quite fumbling but after several minutes they both laid on the cold stone floor - naked and panting.

Hans laid on top of her, driving his cock deep inside her. Over and over he plunged inside her with a certain speed and rhythm - leaving Lucinda in a almost mindblowing state. Their sighs and whimpers filled the room as Hans drove inside her yet again.

"Hans...Hans, Ich liebe dich."

"Libeling, Ich liebe dich auch. Du wirst immer meine."

Soon after, Hans came in a loud moan as he filled her up with his sweetness. At the same time, Lucinda also came in a exploding orgasm. Leaving her trembling and gasping for air.

They laid next to eachother, Hans holding her in his arms.

"Hans, I'm so scared. I don't wanna die in a gaschamber. I'd rather die by your side, by a bullet."

He never answered her. He was to scared himself. He never thought he would be this afraid of death. But now, it was for real.

A sudden hard knock on the door told them the time was up. So they quickly got up to gather their clothes.

"Jawohl. Let us just get dressed."

Lucinda watched as Hans put his uniform back on. All she had to put on was her now dirty nightgown. She looked at him closely, admiring every move he made. She was so proud of him.

As Hans was finished, he turned around to look at her one last time. He pulled her to him and let her sink into his arms again.

"We will meet again soon. Up there."

Tears started to run down her cheeks. Hans quickly turned away, not wanting to let her see his tears. He wanted to kept staying strong for her, for both of them.

Lucinda went over to the door and gave it a loud knock. As the door opened, Hans turned around for a final glance at her. The last thing he saw before the door closed in front of him, was Lucinda's tearful eyes.


	25. Chapter 25 FINAL CHAPTER

As soon as Lucinda had left, or more likely been taken away from him, Hans backed up against the wall and leaned against it, until he slowly let his body fall down to the cold stonefloor. His life was over, this was it.

He could still smell her on him, he could still feel her skin under his fingers, he could taste her on his tongue. The thought of never seeing Lucinda again made him feel so small and helpless. And he knew he was helpless, this time.

Hans tried to get back up on his feet, but his body felt heavy and immovable. The cold stonefloor made him freeze so he pulled his jacket closer to his body. The only thing he was waiting for now, was death.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Hans. He quickly noticed that he had doozed off and his neck hurted badly since he had slept with his head hanging down.

The door opened and Herr Goebbels himself entered the room along with two young SS-soldiers.

"Hans Landa. How are you feeling?" Goebbels laughed at the sight of the weak and helpless Hans.

Hans was disguted by Goebbels There was nothing he wanted more then just slit the man's throat, right here and right now.

"Quite well given the circumstances. What do you want, Goebbels?"

One of the two young soldiers grabbed one of the chairs at the nearby table and placed it at Goebbels side. Goebbels looked down at the chair and with a small gray handkerchief he gently dust off a small layer of dust from the chair seat, before he sat down.

"Now, Herr Landa, we have found ourselves in a bit of a trouble here. You see, you are the best of the best and it would be a rather unfortunate thing do to if we had you punished for you little mistake. So, after a small chat that I had with our beloved Fuhrer, we came up to the solution that we will let you live. But only because you're the best Jew finder there is. Do you understand me, Hans?"

"Ja. Ich verstehen." Hans knew he should be happy since he had just escaped death, yet he couldn't be happy enough. Why must he live when Lucinda had to die? He had promied her they would be together again soon.

Goebbels rises from the chair and straightens his jacket.

"Alles gut, Hans. I will make sure a driver will take you home. You look like you could need to take a bath and perhaps a Scotch."

With that said, Goebbels left the room with the two soldiers, this time the door stood wide open. Hans was free again, he could leave whenever he felt like it.

He tried to stand up and luckily he had gotten some of his energy back. So, with slow steps he walked towards the door. He was met by another young soldier which showed him outside where the driver was waiting. The black car couldn't look more inviting to him and he climbed into the back.

So many thoughts rushed thru his mind as the car drove him back to the safety of his own apartment. A mix of pain and pleasure, sadness and happiness. He couldn't decide wether to laugh or cry. He had gotten his life back but lost the woman he loved.

Suddenly, the car slowed down and Hans noticed how he was already outside his apartment. He thanked the driver and climbed out of the car. With heavy steps he walked up the stairs and thru the door. The silence felt intruding and almost frightening.

He continued up the stairs towards his bedroom. There, he sat down on the bed and without further thought, he lay down with Lucinda's pillow in his arms. He could still smell the vague scent of her perfume. So many memories suddenly came to him and it was all too much to bare. The tears came violently fast and a strong feeling of emptiness threatened to kill him then and there.

He tried to pull himself together so he released the soft pillow and tossed it aside. He knew he had to try to control himself since he never before had been a man that showed any feelings at all. But now, it seemed it all came to him, all at once, at the same time.

Hans walked out of the bedroom and straight into the bathroom. There, he started to undress, filled the bathtub with hot water and climbed in. The water surrounded his cold and tired body. He shut his eyes and wished the water could make all the bad go away.

He knew what he had to do. There was no other way out of this. The razorblade had never looked to inviting before. Hans smiled to himself as he let the blade carve into his soft wrist.

The sight of blood mixed with water was a pleasant sight. And before he knew it, he drift off into a heavy sleep which he never woke up from again.

Finally, he would be together with Lucinda again. Forever and ever.


End file.
